Button, Shot glass, and The hollow of your throat
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: A reply to an anonymous prompt over at the comm ficathon, hope you like it! It's my first community fic! Jeff/Annie on the night of Annie's graduation from Greendale


Annie/Jeff,

button, shot glass, the hollow of your throat

The night of Annie's graduation is when it happens. The group had wanted to celebrate Annie's new nursing residency, so they had decided to go to The Ballroom per Jeff's insistence and Shirley's dismay.

_"I don't understand why we are going to a rundown bar to celebrate Annie's graduation," Shirley said with a pointed glare at Jeff, "She'd much rather have a nice home cooked dinner at my house, wouldn't you sweety?" _

Annie had only offered a sympathetic smile and slight shake of the head, to which Shirley had harrumphed and grudgingly agreed to going to The Ballroom to celebrate. Jeff had just smirked and told everyone to meet at the bar by nine as they began to trickle out of Study Room F where the small graduation ceremony had been conducted. Just as Annie began to walk out the door Jeff appeared beside her and informed her that he would be picking her up at eight thirty. Annie had insisted that she could get a ride with Troy and Abed, but Jeff just shook his head and told her that he had volunteered to be her designated driver for the evening and then proceeded to open the door to the parking lot for her.

_"Milady," Jeff had said with a charming grin as the door swung out in front of him. Annie looked at him suspiciously for a moment before a smile had broken out on her face and she walked through the door._

At eight thirty on the dot Jeff had arrived at Casa de Chez Trobedannie and picked her up. The drive to The Ballroom in Jeff's Lexus was mostly silent except for Annie's occasional nervous chatter to which Jeff would respond with noncommittal grunts. When he had finally parked the car he turned and looked Annie in the eyes, causing her to stop talking mid sentence.

"_Jeff, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Annie, I just wanted to see if I could get you to stop rambling."_

"_Ugh!" Annie gasped, "I was not rambling! Just because you weren't paying attention to what I was saying doesn't mean I was rambling! Honestly, if I was rambling then I would keep going on and on about things – "_

"_Annie!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're rambling again."_

"_Shut up Jeff."_

Jeff had only smirked at her and then proceeded to get out of the car. Before Annie could get out herself, Jeff had opened the door for her and made a sweeping gesture towards The Ballrooms entrance.

Two hours and three screwdrivers later, Annie has insisted on doing a blowjob shot, which the bartender readily prepares with a sleazy grin that has Jeff grinding his teeth.

"Annie, I don't know if this is a good idea," Jeff says as he watches the bartender hand Annie the shot glass.

"Relax Jeff, I know what I'm doing," Annie says as she looks down at the shot glass. The rest of the group sits around Annie, watching with various levels of disapproval and lechery. She glances quickly up at Jeff before she leans down and puts the shot glass in her mouth, using her tongue and lips to keep the glass in place as she flips her head and tosses the shot back in one fluid motion. Applause breaks out in the immediate area, and Jeff can hardly keep himself from decking the perverted bartender who has been watching Annie the whole time. A rush of protectiveness – and if he were being honest with himself, possessiveness – sweeps him as he gets out of his chair and holds out a hand in front of Annie.

"Annie, I think it's time to go. Right Shirley?" Jeff looks to Shirley who empathetically nods as she too stands up and clutches her purse.

"I agree with Jeff, it's time for me to get home to my babies. Britta, do you still need a ride?"

"No thanks Shirley, Troy and Abed said they'd drop me off," Britta says as she leans heavily on Troy. The group begins to dissipate, giving Annie congratulatory hugs as they leave. As soon as the group has left, Jeff leads Annie to the car.

"Jeff," Annie says as she stops and leans on the passenger door. It takes much of Jeff's self-control to not bark at Annie about scratching the paint job, but he is able to keep it in, an achievement he can't help but be proud of.

"Yes Annie?"

"Kiss me." Jeff freezes up for a moment as his brain processes the words she'd just said as well as the husky voice with which she said them. In the next moment his lips are on hers and he pushes her against the door even more, his hands finding purchase on the side of the car as he kisses her passionately. His mind briefly takes notice of her scent, and how she tastes of tequila, oranges, and something else that is uniquely Annie. Soon her hands are in his hair and roaming his back, and his lips pull away from hers and roam her neck and collarbone. He stops for a moment, eliciting a small growl from Annie.

"Why did you stop?"

"You've got some tequila on the hollow of your throat," He says as he begins to kiss and lick the alcohol away, "Just thought I'd let you know." Annie's only response is a whimper as he kisses a sensitive spot. Soon she's messing with the buttons on his shirt and his hands are roaming her back underneath the camisole and cardigan she had worn. Slightly breathless, Jeff pulls back and rests his forehead against Annie, taking a moment to admire the way her lips are swollen and her eyes are lidded. Once he's finally caught his breath he pecks her on the lips and pulls away, pulling her off the passenger door and opening it for her.

"Milady," He says with a rare soft smile on his face.

"Milord," She responds as she kisses him once more and climbs into the car.


End file.
